is_it_lovefandomcom-20200222-history
Isabella Jones
'''Isabella Calypso Jones '''also known as '''Izzy '''is the younger sister of Sebastian Jones who guides the players from other main story routes during their stay at the Bartholy manor. In Sebastian's route, she was mentioned by Sebastian in the final chapter of his main story route following his resignation as a professor of the Mystery Spell University before the devious dean intends to fire him due to his forbidden relationship with the player. She finally made her physical appearance in the near end of Chapter 2 of its second season after she currently remains in her owl form. Appearance Her human form has yet to be shown in her older brother's main story route as she mostly appears in her owl form but at the near end of Chapter 5 where the player stumbles on Sebastian's black bag where he keeps his artifacts, old maps and a portrait between her and Sebastian, Isabella is a beautiful woman with long black hair and captivating hazel eyes. On Sebastian's portrait, she was 20 years old during their trip to Vienna but in the present day, she was 27 years old because of the passage of time. Unlike Sebastian's who transforms into a large black wolf, Isabella appears in her transformed state as a gray spotted white owl as most players distinguished her hazel eyes, unaware that it was Sebastian's younger sister who always guiding the players during their stay at the Bartholy manor. When she was finally reverted to her human state, Isabella's long hair is now silvery-white, pale skin and retaining her hazel eyes. She was initially seen naked during the secret scene of reverting back to her human self before her brother transforms into a large black wolf. As she was given the spare clothes from the player, she wears a white short sleeve shirt, blue gray jeans with a single white button on the waist line and sneakers. When she finally stays at Sebastian's house, she wears a gray long sleeve shirt with a white trim and a white lace at the center, brownish gray jeans and flats. This outfit is used as her sleepwear and the color scheme is in a shades of gray to match up her silvery-white hair. Personality In other main story routes, Isabella is a very highly observant woman while in her owl form. Like her brother, she was calm and serene whenever the player pets her and always gives sign languages to warn her about the Bartholys. In Drogo's story, Isabella warms up to the player when she was upset and during the player's nightmare, she and Sebastian in their animal forms to inform her about their predictions before they clash against Bartholy brothers while in Viktor's control. Although in the second season, she was giving hints to the player's destiny from being a vampire and witch hybrid and also retains her behavior from her human appearance when she gave her some branches with flowers before sensing Drogo's presence. In Sebastian's story, Isabella frequently guides the player whenever she was upset or getting depressed after showing her brother's coldness especially to their forbidden relationship between them as the professor and the student. She also guides the player in a deeper forest to see her brother in the beginning of the first chapter to witness her brother reverted back to human form by swimming at the lake in the full moon. At the time of Chapter 2 in the second season when she finally reverts back to her human form, Isabella maintains her personality from other story routes and showing more of her personality for being nice and optimistic. Like her brother, she has animal instincts in her owl form as she sensed the weather climates. She is also unaware of Esteban Dias who is now attracted to her appearance. However during the events of Chapter 3, Isabella is shown to be spoiled and childlike and is very protective to her brother Sebastian, wanting to travel somewhere with him rather than the player was on his side. These combined traits were taken from Lorie Bartholy and Jenny Blake from Carter Corp who were very attached to their respective sibling and they were the ones who tried to ruin their romantic relationship to the players. However, she suffers from the side effects of the Mirror of Truth when she was called upon by the moon which is why she acted hostile to the player. Like Jenny however, Isabella is also fragile and unawareness of herself in this case, from any forms of danger which was seen when she was unaware that she was about to be ram by a car and almost getting electrocuted from the falling electrical posts and not knowing that Sarah had rescued her on time with her telekinetic powers. In Chapter 4, she reveals to have a crush on Peter Bartholy when both her and the player meet him and Drogo Bartholy at the Mystery Spell University and particularly dislikes Samantha Gautier and her horrible actions when she continued berating her brother Sebastian because of his current relationship to the player. It was soon revealed in Chapter 5 that Isabella is currently possessed by Ka-Ata-Killa and she uses her to make the player and Sebastian to be separated by breaking their relationship and displaying her hostility to the player. In Chapter 8, Isabella reveals her internal struggles in battling Ka-Ata-Killa within her body and also shown her gentle side to the player. But became traumatized to her older brother Sebastian when he lost control of himself when he transforms into a large black wolf to attack her as well as his strictness when he forbids her not to go to the forest. Although Sebastian leaves himself guilty for his actions to his sister. Season 1 Isabella is the younger sister of Sebastian Jones as she is mostly seen in her owl form to guide the player on her room of the Bartholy manor. She guides the player in the deeper forest at the beginning of Chapter 1 where she allows the player to witnessed her brother Sebastian who is swimming at the lake, naked while reverting back to his human form. She also comforts the player through Chapter 3 and 4 when Sebastian was aware of their forbidden relationship. Her human form was seen in Sebastian's portrait in the near end of Chapter 5 where the player stumbles upon his bag after they made love with each other. Causing the player to get jealous mildly after seeing her captivating appearance along with her brother in the portrait. Her present age is 27 due to the passage of time as she was mentioned by the player on her owl form. At the final chapter of the story, Sebastian reveals that this owl is his younger sister Isabella and his reasons of why he decided to take his students in Peru to get the Ka-Ata-Killa's Mirror of Truth in order for her to revert back to her normal state. Following her brother's resignation in the Mystery Spell University due to his relationship with the player, she goes with her brother on their trip in Peru along with Esteban and the player. She was also seen in the bad ending with her brother letting the player hide somewhere safe. Season 2 Isabella remains at her brother's side when he, Esteban and the player who is now a college drop out and is staying at Iquitos, Peru. Upon arriving at Ka-Ata-Killa's temple, Sebastian begins the ritual with the Mirror of Truth and it succeeds before he transforms into a large black wolf due to the arrival of the full moon and Isabella finally reverts back to her human state. She gladly meets the player and Esteban and noticed her older brother's wolf form. But she remained weak due to the effects of the ritual. As soon as they arrived back at the inn, they met again with Sohan Heka as he asked them what they were doing in the jungle. When Sebastian decided to return back in Iquitos, they stayed at the plane while swimming at the lake. Once they return back to Mystery Spell, this demonstrates Isabella's negative side, being spoiled and attached to her older brother and showing hostility towards the player when she stays at his house even after she and Sebastian had made love intensively in the living room. However in Chapter 4, this settle their differences after Sebastian scolds her actions. She was guided by the player to show the entire city of Mystery Spell until they meet Drogo and Peter at the Mystery Spell University. When Samantha continues to berate the player and Sebastian, Isabella angrily berates her for her horrible remarks while defending her older brother and being dragged by the player at the bar when she is about to be share a drink by a male student. It was soon revealed that Isabella had a crush on Peter much to Sebastian's fury. Isabella is mostly hang out with Esteban and it was revealed that Sebastian was angered at his sister when some other guys are getting attracted to her appearance. By the time they take lunch, Isabella wanted to show the player her smartphone only to be rescued by Sarah when she demonstrates her telekinetic powers to make her avoid getting rammed into the car and getting electrocuted from the falling electrical post and both Sebastian and Esteban come to her side which also shows her being fragile to any danger. In Chapter 5, it was revealed that she was currently possessed by Ka-Ata-Killa, displaying her hostility to the player and speaking mixed language between Peruvian and Spanish. Her terrible actions and criticism also causes the player to leave Sebastian and stay's at Sarah's house due to Sebastian treating her horrible when it comes to his sister Isabella, being unaware of his sister's possession from the moon goddess and for giving the Mirror of Truth to Drogo after he was controlled by Viktor Bartholy from his hypnosis. From Chapter 6 onward, Sebastian finally discovers her possession by the moon goddess which leads the siblings to have a fight. Due to the player's presence, she angrily scowls at her older brother Sebastian, leading him to forbid her not to speak with her any longer. Allies *The Main Character (Drogo) *The Main Character (Peter) *The Main Character (Nicolae) *The Main Character (Sebastian) (sometimes) *Sebastian Jones *Esteban Dias *Sohan Héka *Sarah Osborne *Peter Bartholy (often) *Samantha Gautier (sometimes) Enemies *Ka-Ata-Killa *Viktor Bartholy *Drogo Bartholy *Nicolae Bartholy *Samantha Gautier (sometimes) *The Main Character (Sebastian) (sometimes) Gallery MC&Isabella.jpg Sebastian&Isabella.jpg SebastianMC&Isabella.jpg Isabella form.jpg|Isabella reverting to her human form during the ritual Isabella Casual.jpg The Pets.jpg Trivia *In other story routes until in Sebastian's route, Isabella can be renamed by the player as their current pet name. *Isabella's past age is 20 on the portrait with Sebastian. But in the present day, she was 27 due to the passage of time after seven years of their trip in Vienna. *Her human form was finally revealed in chapter 2 of season 2 in Sebastian's route. *Isabella's main portrait has been shared with April Stover from Blue Swan but in a different position. *She was the second female character to have silvery-white hair, the other being Janet Simmons. *She's one of the 9 original Mystery Spell characters. *She's the only pet the player has in the Mystery Spell series, as the Carter Corp series has various pets. *In Chapter 3, Isabella's middle name is Calypso when Sebastian calls her in her full name. *She's one of the 4 non love interest characters to appear in all story routes. *She is the second character to be widely criticized by many players due to her spoiled behavior and to ruin her older brother's relationship with the player. The first is Jenny Blake in Carter Corp where she horribly treats the player in a different way using her "Persephone" blog to ruin her half-brother's relationship with the player at the first season. **Many fans have called it lazy and predictable writing, as everyone already knew that she was possessed by Ka-Ata-Killa which was making her act like other female antagonists. Category:Female Category:Mystery Spell Category:Supernaturals Category:Protagonists Category:Sebastian Jones Category:Drogo Bartholy Category:Animals Category:Antagonistic Category:Originals Category:Brats Category:Good vs Good